Guide You Home
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: The Dragonborn prepares to say goodbye to her spouse, whose time is coming to an end, not before letting him know of the beautiful place that awaits him, and that is Sovngarde. Farkas/FemaleNordDragonborn. Post-Skyrim.


**A/N: Hello, Elder Scrolls fans, and my own fans! :) I'm here with a quick one-shot I did today. Characters involved are everybody's favorite twin, Farkas, and my Nord DB, Serina Marie :)**

**Summary: The Dragonborn prepares to say goodbye to her spouse, whose time is coming to an end, not before letting him know of the beautiful place that awaits him, and that is Sovngarde.  
**

* * *

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Farkas and Serina Marie – "Guide You Home"**

No wife should be going through what Serina Marie was going through right now. She just wished there was a way to change things. She had wanted a lot more time with him. A lot more. Like… _forever._

But the Gods were not going to give her that.

* * *

It was the year 223 of the 4th Era. 22 years ago, the Nord from Markarth was given the title of "Dragonborn", while she was still raising her 9-year-old daughter on her own, after the death of Gabriel, her Imperial husband. Serina was not a fighter. In fact, she was far from it. Gabriel would teach her a few skills every one and then, but she was not a warrior. She soon became excellent in Archery.

For months, she struggled. She struggled with carrying the guilt of what had really caused the death of Gabriel.

And the Companions were there for her.

Before the dragon attacks, Serina decided to honor her late husband by joining the Companions. There, she would be welcomed into the family, especially by a silly little Nord named Farkas, who made her laugh with every little thing he did. His twin, Vilkas, would often joke that Farkas was the dim-witted one of the two, and although that was _a little _true, she didn't care. She was starting to fall for the Nord, even though she didn't want to.

But it turned out, that he was in love with her first.

Serina had a secret: she had been a Werewolf before she joined the Companions. Any member who could sniff out her beastblood did not question her, and neither did she act as if it was a big thing.

But it all changed the moment she could not control her inner beast, and was forced to transform in front of Farkas, and not anyone else, during their journey for a fragment on Wuuthrad. She went onto explaining what had been the question on everyone's mind: why did she have Lycanthropy in the first place.

She was forced to reopen a sealed scar in her heart. It was an accident that she contracted Lycanthropy, and it was an accident that she could not control her inner beast… and murder Gabriel.

Since then, she had been trying everything to make it up to her daughter, Roseanna, who still had not known the person behind her father's murder. But that came to light too, when Silver Hand members invaded Jorrvaskr, and she could not contain that beast within her.

Roseanna resented her own mother after that scene and revelation.

By then, Serina and Farkas had already pledged their love for each other. Brokenhearted that her own daughter hated her, she left Jorrvaskr without anyone's knowledge, and tried to leave Skyrim altogether.

But she had been captured by the Imperials, alongside the Stormcloaks, and was brought to Helgan. From there, her destiny as the legendary Dragonborn began.

News of Serina being the legendary Dragonborn reached all of Skyrim, including Farkas and Roseanna who had missed her like crazy. Roseanna had begun feeling guilty about calling her mother a monster and an animal, and nearly freaked out when she went missing.

Even though Serina returned to Whiterun a couple of times, she often avoided Jorrvaskr, and thanked the Gods she had not seen any of the Companions… yet.

_"You have to return, Serina. Anna misses you a lot."_

_"No, she doesn't. You heard her, Farkas. I'm an animal. She needs a mother. Not a monster. Don't tell her you saw me. She doesn't need to know that." _

_"Why are doing this? Please, Serina, you have to come back home," _

_"She doesn't need me anymore, Farkas. What she needs is her father, and I… I killed him! That was an unforgivable act! She has every right to be angry at me! I can't go back! There's nothing there for me!"_

_"And what about me, Serina? Don't you care about me? In the Underforge, you said you didn't want anything else other than me. Didn't you mean it at all? I know I meant it when I said I wanted to be with you. And I still do, because I love you very much. I mean, which woman in her right mind, would want to be with an ice-brain like me?" _

_"Now erase that from your mind, Farkas! You're the most kind-hearted and sweet individual I know! …It's one of the many reasons why I fell in love with you… I… I miss you too." _

_"So you will return?"_

_"Let me send Alduin back to wherever he came from first. And I promise, I will return to you." _

And Serina kept her promise. Roseanna apologized over and over again for upsetting her, and Serina could find no fault with her. Serina and Farkas eventually married, not before removing their beastblood once and for all.

Since then, Farkas had given her the next best 22 years of her life, and she gave him two more children, Adis and Mira. She had wanted this perfect life to go on forever and ever…

But it looks like the Gods were not going to give her that.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Sister?"

The 52-year-old red-haired Nord tried to hold back her tears once more. For the past few days, she had tried to be strong, ever so strong for herself, but more for her three children. Adis refused to speak to anyone, Mira kept yelling at everyone, and Roseanna… she could not stop crying.

"I don't know," Serina answered, looking out of her bedroom window, as if in a daze. "I don't… know."

"And the little ones?"

"Um…" Serina shut her eyes. "Adis and Mira refuse to speak to anyone. Including me… They're angry, upset. In denial…"

"And Anna?"

"Broken. She won't stop crying."

"Farkas tells me the both of you aren't speaking well,"

"Yes…" She turned to her brother-in-law. "I don't know what to say to him. And you know him: he's never good with words… but that's what I loved about him."

"I know, Sister," Vilkas unfolded his arms from his chest. "But I think you should start speaking to him." He said. "I know this is hard for you, knowing that-"

"Please, Vilkas," She held up a hand. "Don't say it."

"How do you want me to put, Sister?" Vilkas asked. "My brother, your husband, is dying!" It was high time he himself let it go, and put some sense into his sister-in-law. "Something is killing him and we don't know what it is!"

"Even at this age of mine, I've been running up and down Skyrim for a cure! You know that, Vilkas!" She almost yelled back. "Here I am, trying not to believe it, because I _know _that out there, somewhere, there _is _a cure for him! So don't speak like that! Farkas will be fine!"

Vilkas shook his head and laughed. "You've always been naïve, Serina. So naïve…"

"Please, Vilkas. My late husband died because of me. I don't want to lose Farkas too." She said. "I will do anything, and _everything _to make him stay. Even if I have to face the Gods myself."

* * *

Farkas never felt so terrible in his life. The only other time was when he and Vilkas did stupid things in their youths, like little pranks and dares, that they both would come to regret.

A few days ago, Farkas had fallen ill. It was no ordinary illness; nobody could diagnose him. He, of course, remained strong, but he was getting weaker day by day. Every priest he had visited told him the same thing: they did not know what this illness was, but whatever it was, it was killing him gradually.

He knew very well that his lovely wife, Serina, was in denial. That was the same case for his three children. Overtime, he had managed to talk to his 21-year-old son, Adis, and his 18-year-old daughter, Mira. The only one who was left, was his stepdaughter, Roseanna.

"Alright. You know I'm not good at speaking. That's your Uncle's job. But just bear with me for now, alright?"

The 31-year-old Imperial-Nord shifted her teary eyes to her stepfather's face and nodded. "Alright. Go ahead, Papa."

"Anna, I still remember the day I met you," Farkas smiled sweetly at her. "You were this… 9-year-old with so much energy. Such beauty like your mother."

Roseanna allowed a small smile to appear.

"And we were close."

Roseanna nodded. "You were… someone I could look up to. Someone to talk to whenever I knew Mommy wasn't in the position to speak. You filled that empty gab that my Papa was supposed to fill and I thank you for that."

"You know I wasn't trying to replace your father, Anna."

"I know, Papa. You just made things a little… easier to bear," She said, tears suddenly streaming down her fair face. "Which is why you can't go…"

"Now, dear," Farkas got up to sit beside her, although that took a bit of a struggle. "You mustn't cry." He wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. "I know it hurts, and it pains me as well to have to do this… but we both know I'm not getting better. So let's hang onto what we have, alright?"

"No…" Roseanna began to sob, which prompted Farkas to hug her tightly. "No… you can't go! You can't leave me yet! I love you too much, Papa! Don't go, please!"

Farkas could only let her cry into his chest, as he tried to console his daughter.

* * *

Serina entered her bedroom, and Farkas was already in bed, sitting upright with his eyes closed. Poor guy. He was exhausted and Serina knew. This illness of his was taking away every ounce of energy her had left. A wave of guilt washed over her right then. She had not spoken to Farkas properly in a long time. She still could not comprehend this. She did not want to believe this was all actually happening.

But how long was she going to lie to herself? With all the facts in front of her, her beloved husband was going to leave her soon. Whatever this thing was that was consuming him, she prayed that no other person would have to go through this.

Serina walked up to Farkas' bedside and smiled to herself. The hunk of Nord still looked just as handsome as the day she met him in the halls of Jorrvaskr. His beautiful black hair was now mid-back length, although it was now laced with gray color. He still had those hypnotizing silver eyes, though, and she had loved gazing into them.

Instinctively, she ran a hand past his cheek and through his hair tenderly, before leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek. And of course, he responded to her gentle peck. He opened those silver eyes and smiled at her. That stupid silly smile that would always make her melt. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, Farkas." She apologized.

"I wasn't really asleep," He admitted.

She smiled back, and got up to walk over to their mini table for two and get him a cup of water.

"Dear?"

That was other reason to cause her heart to beat: the loving tone he had whenever he would call for her. "Yes?" She turned to face him.

"Come here," He motioned for her to walk over to her.

Confused, she sat the cup of water down and obeyed. Farkas then took her by her hands and said, "Help me up, please?" He requested.

Serina obeyed, although she was still puzzled. He managed to pull him up to his feet, and he gazed down at her with his eyes. "Come here," He held her close, an arm around her waist, and the other clasping her hand. Serina realized that Farkas had her in the slow-dance position. She could not understand why he was doing this. "Do you remember, Serina, on our wedding day? I was so nervous about having the first dance with you because I was afraid I would step all over you."

Serina couldn't help but laugh at that, as they began to slow-dance. "I know. We practiced over and over again, until it was perfect." She looked up at him. "And we were the center of attention on that day."

Farkas smiled back. "You looked beautiful. As always. Even now…"

Serina blushed, the redness filling her cheeks. She rested her head on his chest and embraced his moment. "Thank you, Farkas. You're so sweet. And… you still look as good-looking as the day I met you."

* * *

After that tender moment they shared, Serina and Farkas got into bed and she laid her head on his chest, where she could easily listen to the beating of his heart. Farkas wrapped his massive, yet ever so comforting arms around his wife. He used one hand to stroke her head affectionately.

"Serina?"

"Yes, dearest?"

"Could you… could you please tell me about Sovngarde?"

Serina furrowed her eyebrows at that. She did tell Farkas of how she had to enter Sovngarde to defeat Alduin. She knew of how beautiful and elegant all of Sovngarde and Shor's Hall was. "If… if I must, Farkas."

"Please do, dear." Farkas requested. "I would love to hear about the place I'm going to go to soon."

Serina shut her eyes at that, but did what was requested of her. She decided to give Farkas at least this. "Well…" She made herself more comfortable on his chest. "The skies are a pretty shade of blue, purple and pink. There is a clear path to Shor's Hall, just past a bridge made of Dragon bones. Oh, and Shor's Hall…" She grinned and lifted her head to look at him. "That is truly a magnificent place to feast, make merry and… live. Everyone was just… so happy. And I'm sure Ysgramor is still enjoying himself there."

He arched his eyebrows. "Are you serious? Ysgramor himself?"

She nodded. "Just like the legends. Oh. And he says hi." She giggled, and the turned slightly serious. "Kodlak says hi as well,"

Farkas nodded at that. "But of course. It's only right that he's there. I guess I'll be seeing him soon…"

Srina then buried her face in his chest once again. "But I don't want you to go, Farkas," She finally admitted. "I can't go on without you…"

"Yes, you can, dear," He stroked her hair again. "You're strong. Very strong. You can do this. And you have to. You have to be strong for our children."

"Then what about me? Who will be strong for me?" She questioned.

"Serina… I know you're hurt, but I swear, it will be alright," He said. "You will join me in Sovngarde soon. So we'll meet again. Until then, just hang on."

"But what if I let go?" She looked at him. "And fall?"

He gave her that sweet smile, and thought about his answer. "Just close your eyes… and I will be there. To guide you home."

Serina did not know what to make of that, but it made her feel safer and a little more comforted.

"I swear, Serina," Farkas continued. "I'll still be here for you. I don't know how or when, but I'm not leaving you. I'll still be here. I know it."

She smiled at him, tears in her blue eyes. "I know you will, Farkas. I know you will." So saying, she rested her head on his chest again, sobbing so softly that Farkas could have missed it. "I just love you. So much."

"Serina?" She looked up at him again and knew exactly why he called for her: so he could kiss her with a passion as fiery as the Sun. She prayed that that would not be the last kiss she would ever receive. When they pulled back, he whispered. "I love you very much." And he touched foreheads with her.

She let those tears roll down her cheeks. "I love _you_." She repeated once more, wanting him to know that very well.

"Take care of the children, Serina. They'll need you," He said.

She nodded at his request. "Don't forget about me."

"Never," He swore with that stern, yet promising tone. "Serina…" He laid his head back on the pillow and sighed. Serina tried to hold onto him for a little longer.

"Tell me, my dearest. Tell me." More tears fell from her eyes.

He gave her that one last smile, before letting himself realize his last breath, before Sovngarde would claim him. "I love you, Serina. Very much."

And Serina gazed into those gorgeous silver eyes, until closed them. When he finally did, Serina laid her head on his chest again, oblivious to the fact that he did not have a heart beat anymore. Yet, she refused to let go. All she did was lay there, her head on his chest, as she allowed her tears to flow on their own. "Don't forget about me." She whispered. "You'll have to guide me home from now on."

* * *

**A/N: The reason why I wrote this was because I am in a depressed and stressful mood, due to school. This is the only way to get most of it out, for some strange reason :/**

**This story is loosely based on the line "Lights will guide you home" from the song "Fix You" by Coldplay. **

**Some of you might know, that I HAD planned a story on Farkas with this character, but she wouldn't be the Dragonborn, and it would be an actual series, based on the Companions questline. But I found some things that would not flow so I had to abandon it. I'm glad I could squeeze my character in here though :)  
**

**Please do review! :) Now, back to my Oblivion series... **


End file.
